NERF GUN WAR 10 - NERF Fortnite BLASTERS
Summary Danny finds out there are three to four clones sitting in kitchen as he tries to hide upstairs to find Tommy. * Danny: *whispering* Tommy? Tommy? * Danny: Tommy? Tommy? * Danny: Tommy? * Danny: Come on, Tommy. Where are you? * Danny: Please tell me, you're home. * Danny: TOMMY! * Danny: Tommy, come on man! * Danny: I'm surrounded by clones, dude! * Danny Clone 1: Listen, we're all twins, okay? * Danny Clone 1: And we have to see more! * Danny Clone 1: But we don't know who she is. * Danny Clone 1: And, we also have a brother called Tommy. * Danny Clone 1: Now, he's not our clone. But he also has twins. * Danny Clone 2: Woah! * Danny Clone 3: You guys are stupid! * Danny Clone 1: Listen, I know it's hard to process it all... but I'm right. * Danny Clone 2: Me! Twin? * Danny Clone 1: Yes, you got it! * Danny Clone 3: We're not twins, we're aliens. * Danny Clone 2: Vhat? I'm a little bit... freaking out! * Danny Clone 1: No, no. Don't listen to him. * Danny Clone 3: Don't listen to you. Cuz, I'm right. * Danny Clone 1: Don't! * Danny Clone 3: Whatever. * Danny Clone 1: Just relax! Danny then starts up a phone call with Tommy saying he needs help as he is surrounded by clones. * Danny: TOMMY! * Tommy: What up, nerd? * Danny: Tommy, I'm freaking out man! * Danny: I'm surrounded by clones. * Tommy: Clones? Good luck with that, dude. * Danny: Dooche! I need help! Help me! * Tommy: *scoffing* I'm not gonna help you, dude. You're screwed. * Danny: NO, NO! I need help. I need like physical help! * Tommy: Woah, woah. Dude, I'm not into that kinky stuff. * Danny: Why is it that me and you not communicate in the same brain level, man? * Tommy: Listen, dude... I'll be home. Soon-ish. * Danny: SOON? HOW 'BOUT NOW! * Tommy: Well, let me know dude when the clones are gone and the pizzas arrive. * Tommy: *talking to audience" And dudes, click LIKE! For the return of Tommy Gun. * Danny: Tommy! Wait. TOMMY, TOMMY, TOMMY! * Tommy: Alright. *hangs up* * Danny: TOMMY! TOMMY! TOMMY! * Danny: 'Fine. Great, I guess it's time for me to deal with his on my own. As per usual. * 'Danny: *teleports* Danny once again teleports to the Nerf Arsenal room and grabs all the Fortnite Blasters to defend himself against a Nerf Clone army. After he puts his gear on. He then says: "It's Nerf or Nothin' time!" The third Danny Clone had also brought in some modded Nerf Guns for the other clones as well against the real Danny. * Danny Clone 3: Guys, I got some modded blasters for protection! * Danny Clone 1: We need protection? * Danny Clone 3: This house is a high danger area. Yeah. We need protection! * Danny Clone 3: Here. *gives blaster* * Danny Clone 4: Guys, what is with the inaudible out there. * Danny Clone 1: Here. *gives a blaster* * Danny: *shooting* * Danny Clones: *shooting* * Danny Clone 2: Aaah, someone help! Danny then finds his way over to the first clone behind a wall as he finds his shot goes straight to the face with three more clones to go. The Nerf War continues: * Danny: *shooting* * Danny Clones: *shooting* * Danny Clone 2: I'm scared! I'm scared! * Danny Clone 3: Bucker up, young man. Danny made his second move which was sprinting across the table to defeat the third clone. * Danny Clones: *shooting* * Danny: *shooting* Danny launches a grenade over to the second clone. The clone picks up and grenade and doesn't throw it away as he just holds the grenade like a noob until he blows-up. There was only one more clone to defeat. * Danny: I suggest you stop shooting and get the hell outta here. * Danny Clone 4: *shooting* * Danny: Have it your way! *shooting* * Danny Clone 4: *shooting* The final clone immediately sprints upstairs as Danny spots him ands follows him. After he goes upstairs, he once again spawns in more clones with the power of his fists * Danny: I love a good ambush. * Danny: Let's show then an ambush. Danny then rushes downstairs to find a giant bomb to defeat all remaining clones until the next battle. Video Trivia * This video counts as a clone battle even without it in the title. Category:Videos Category:Videos uploaded in 2019 Category:Nerf Gun War Episodes Category:Nerf Clone War Episodes